


Lessons in Self-Love

by Lera_Myers



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Biotics, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Misuse of Biotics, Porn with Feelings, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lera_Myers/pseuds/Lera_Myers
Summary: With a little encouragement from Scott, Cora works on bringing her biotics into the bedroom.





	Lessons in Self-Love

“What, never?”

“Not _never,”_ Cora clarifies, letting out a breath. “Just not that often.”

Both of them are spread out on Scott’s bed naked, the covers thrown way down at the foot. They’d gone a few rounds before he asked her - in a clumsy sort of way, nothing like his usual smoothness - what she liked when she was alone. Evidently, he’d expected a different answer.

He slides a warm hand up her stomach, smiling when she responds with a content noise. “How much is ‘not that often,’ exactly?”

She has to think on that. “Maybe once or twice since we got to Andromeda?” she guesses, then laughs at his disbelieving look. “Guess it’s habit. Everyone has fun on shore leave, but the rest of the time? Benefits a commando to be wound up tight.”

“We could get you back in practice,” he says, offering a smile that looks only half-teasing. “You don’t have to be stressed out to be a good fighter.”

Cora wrinkles her nose - is he really suggesting she ignore the more-than-willing man next to her in favor of her own hand? “You’re relieving my stress just fine.”

“Yeah, but…” He grins, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “It’d be hot to watch you. Mm?”

Somehow, the idea manages to send a throb of warmth to her core and make her squirm in discomfort at the same time. “Some other time?” she asks. Once she’s had a chance to think on it, she’s sure it’ll veer more towards ‘sexy’ than ‘awkward’ in her mind. “Let’s save a trick or two for another night. I’m not going anywhere.”

“We can do that.” Scott nuzzles her.

When he moves to pull away, she nudges him back down, tipping her head to allow him access to her neck. “I didn’t mean we had to be done,” she says, and when he chuckles against her skin, the vibration has her hips jerking.

* * *

Watching her make herself feel good is even better than he fantasized. She’s got her head thrown back, eyes scrunched shut and brow knitted together. His gaze flickers back and forth from her face to the hand working between her thighs, unable to decide which offers the better view.

It’s easy to believe what she said about being out of practice. When she touches herself she gets right to it, no real feeling or buildup, just searching for the quickest way to take the edge off her tension. As it turns out, he’s the one encouraging her to slow down and enjoy herself, stroking her breasts and applying a few well-timed sucking kisses to her shoulders. (Their ground rule: no hickeys where the uniform won’t cover.)

“You ever use your biotics for this?” he asks - partly to draw it out, giving her something else to focus on, but partly because he can’t help being curious. He wasn’t implanted as a kid like Sara was, after all, and even now with SAM in his head, he hasn’t had the time or desire to focus on developing that power.

Cora shakes her head, fingers rubbing her clit in lazy circles. “One slip, and I’d be having a _very_ awkward conversation with Lexi.”

He frowns doubtfully. “You never slip,” he says. When she flushes and looks away, an idea pops into his head. “I don’t think it’s that. I think you’re embarrassed.”

“What?” She looks at him, eyes wide. “No, I…”

“Yeah, you are,” he counters, leaning in to press kisses to her hairline - because really, Cora Harper not ashamed of her biotics? Who is she trying to kid here? “I know you, sweetheart. You try so hard to hide it. Everything you can do, all your amazing powers, because you’re afraid how people will react.”

She huffs, her mouth turned up in a grimace. “You’re killing my mood.” Both her hands have stilled completely.

Scott raises himself onto his knees, leaning over her and capturing her lips with his own. “I think I can fix that,” he murmurs.

* * *

She’s careful to time it for when Scott has a team groundside and Lexi’s cornering someone in the medbay. Safe to say no one will come looking for her for a half hour at least. Still, she’s not taking chances.

“SAM?” She tips her head back, staring at the ceiling. “Could you seal off the door to the bio lab?”

_“Yes, Lieutenant Harper.”_

She settles back in her chair, undoing the buttons on her pants. Anything she wants to do to Scott, she’s trying on herself first.

 _You never slip,_ his voice repeats in her head. She lifts one hand to eye level and focuses the faintest glow of dark energy there. It’d be a lie to say she’d never thought about this, but that she’s always been too cautious (and, okay, too scared) to try - that part’s for real.

The slow and steady approach doesn’t last once she worms a hand into her pants. Soon she’s kicking one foot up on the desk so she can spread herself wider, find a better angle. God, if she’d gotten up the courage to try this back in the Milky Way, she would’ve never bothered with toys.

* * *

“Okay,” she murmurs against his lips. “Hold still.”

He nods, willing himself not to squirm. The look of utter concentration on her face is delicious.

Biotically, Cora reaches for his fly, wiggling it down one tooth at a time before she undoes the button. When she gets his pants down past his hips without even touching him, he can’t keep silent.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, a groan following as she nudges him down onto the bed.

“You like it?” she asks, a smirk on her lips, but he knows her well enough to tell she’s worried.

“Hell yes.” It shouldn’t be so hot knowing she has this kind of power even though she’s so much physically smaller, shouldn’t get him half-hard just at the thought that she could tear him apart in an instant if she wanted to, have him completely at her mercy -

She urges him to lay flat, settling next to him on all fours, and every other thought flees his brain. “The best part’s coming up,” she says, her voice husky in his ear.

The pressure that follows makes him gasp. It isn’t unexpected or unwanted by a long shot. She’s held him down before, settling her weight on his abdomen, pinning his wrists above his head - but always with the give and the varying force of her own grip, nothing like a biotic field.

“Oh - !” he moans, and she smirks, increasing the weight against him slowly. It pushes hard on his chest, forcing him to take in small sips of air as he tries to wriggle against the bonds. “Whoa.”

“This okay?” She’s still watching his face.

“Wait. _Ow,”_ he chokes out, shaking his head. “Mercy.”

Instantly, the field against him disintegrates; she’s cupping his face, looking small and scared. “Shit, Scott, I’m - Are you okay?”

It takes a couple deep lungfuls of air before he can answer properly. “It’s fine. Just…pushed a little too hard.” He opens his arms, and she goes into them quietly. “You want to try something else? Maybe skip the restraints.”

Cora runs her fingers through her hair. “Not really,” she says, not meeting his eyes. “Sorry about…”

“Hey, it’s all right.” He rubs her back; she leans into him. “We could, I don’t know, watch a vid?”

“We could.” She sounds a little distant, but then she straightens, clearly trying to shake it off. “Something funny, maybe? As a distraction?”

Scott kisses her. “You got it.”

* * *

When she gets the chance, she starts turning in for the day a little before he does, picking random things from their bedroom to run biotic experiments on. It’s a shift from her combat training, needless to say - some of the same principles, sure, but with deft touches that are focused on control instead of targeting the right spot and letting loose.

He hasn’t brought up the subject since their failed experiment a fortnight ago. He’s waiting on her, she knows that much, and she means for the second time to be the charm.

She’s deep in a downloaded vid one night (because, hey, no sense reinventing the wheel, is there?) when the door opens and jars her from her thoughts. Scott takes in the scene with clear appreciation, a wide grin spreading over his face.

“Doing research, huh?” he asks lightly.

She shrugs as innocently as she can manage, suspending a banana in the air and starting to peel it with her biotics. “Sure. Let’s call it that.”

“God,” he manages, eyes glued to the fruit. “I’ve gotta be up early tomorrow, sweetheart, it’s not nice to tease - ”

Cora reaches out, plucking the banana from her own Singularity. “Don’t think of it as teasing. A preview, maybe?” she says, and his laughter is genuine and wonderful.

* * *

Morale’s definitely improved since he took Lexi up on the suggestion of making team-wide movie night a regular thing. Tonight, though, Scott can’t say he’s paying much attention. Meetings on the Nexus ate up almost the whole day, and his eyelids are already heavy.

At least, until Cora comes back from the bathroom and sits down squarely in his lap. He presses a kiss behind her ear almost automatically, and she hums, subtly wriggling until his cock is hard and heavy against her ass. _That_ wakes him up quite a bit, especially when she twists around to offer a grin that says she means mischief.

Later, when the credits have rolled and the room’s emptied out, they move to the couch. He’s spun her around to straddle his lap, his erection pressing against her thigh as she fists her hands in the material of his hoodie.

“Can we try something?” she whispers breathlessly when she breaks the kiss for air, a faint demonstrative glow skating over her body. He’s about to make a quip, but swallows it; it’d only set her on edge right now.

“Whatever you like.” He cups her neck.

Cora smiles, smoothing her hands over his waist in a way that makes him think she’s going to pull off his top. Instead, she brushes a biotic field against the front of his sweatpants, just enough to have him groaning low in his throat.

“Keep talking,” she urges, leaning in so she can whisper directly into his ear. “Don't hold back.”

“Do I ever?”

She goes for a gentle squeeze through two layers of clothing, and that has him throbbing against his boxers, his hips thrusting up to try and get more. “God _damn,”_ he hisses, head tipping back.

With a grin, she swings a leg over so she can straddle one of his thighs. “Good?”

“Perfect.” He can’t help the strangled noise that leaves him as she continues the wonderful, incredible things her powers are doing. “J-just like you.”

She snorts, easing up on the biotic field just long enough to coax his dick out (he sighs as the air hits him; no matter how good this feels, it’d still be embarrassing to come in his pants). “Don’t put me on a pedestal,” she says.

“I’m not.” He’s about to say more, but when she touches him with buzzing fingertips, he loses that train of thought completely.

“This okay?” she asks, replacing the sensation of her hand with a blissful pressure that centers right around the head of his cock, leaving him grunting with pleasure. “Softer?”

“Like that,” he rasps, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She’s watching his face so carefully, like she still doesn’t trust herself; if she only knew how good this was -

“And this?” It’s a sharper squeeze, like the best toy, like being inside her.

“Don’t stop,” he pants, curling his hands into her shirt to keep her close as she shifts. “I’ve got you, that’s so good…”

With a wicked grin, she pulses her biotics around him again. “Actually, I think I’ve got you.”

 _“Fuck - ”_ It’s almost a shout, his eyes shutting and his whole body tensing as he comes, hard enough to leave him dizzy, her relentless pressure milking it all from him.

When his vision clears, he takes in the thoroughly satisfied (and maybe a little smug) look on her face, watches as she squirms against his thigh. “What’d you think?” she asks slyly.

He slides one hand down to the seam of her pants, pressing against her with two fingers. Her breath catches sharply, and he can feel she’s soaking right through the fabric.

“Get these out of the way right now,” he tells her, his voice still a good half-octave lower than normal.

Her eyes gleam. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

The first time she smacks his rear playfully from across the room, he actually yelps. It’s adorable.

When Scott turns around, she’s laughing, waggling her still-glowing fingers in his direction.

He tsks. “I’ve created a monster,” he says, the biggest smile on his face.

She grins right back. “The best kind there is, mister.”


End file.
